Zero Bishop
Righteous Zero Bishop, or just Zero, is the daughter of the Archbishop from the Wild Swans. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She believes in firmly upholding her story, however she likes to mess with her father, so she pretends there is some doubt in her mind of following her tale. Appearance She has curly black hair worn loose and frizzy, with a few curls spilling onto her pale forehead. She has beady black eyes and a hooked nose. She is tall and broad boned. She wears a dark purple long sleeved shirt, a golden belt with a cross for the buckle, and somber grey slacks. She wears brown leather sandals. Personality Zero kind of openly rebels from doing the right thing. She has absolutely no conscience and instead runs headfirst into things that could very well kill her. She has no remorse when caught doing those things either, even the time she nearly lost her forearm, her remorse was not because of the pain but rather because of her getting caught and forced to stop what she was doing. She has an ugly scar on that arm, but it's hidden by her clothes. She has a inferioty complex. I mean, her father gave her the name Zero! In order to get rid of the complex, Zero knows she'll never measure up to be the image of her father and so she acts completely different than that. It's to her father's frustration, and her mother's amusement that that happens. Zero has a way of acting in public, around other people. She keeps it at an eleven in front of people, just to see their reactions, and maybe even feel validated that she should exist the way she is. But she isn't like that all the time. Every week, on Saturday. it's like her brain shuts off. She moves sluggishly throughout the day, pulls on soft baggy clothes, crawls into bed, with the lights still off, and the blanket pulled over her head. So far no one has caught her then, and she's glad. She wouldn't be able to excuse her behaviour, she can't even talk when it happens. Zero, despite on Saturdays, has a way of getting into places that students normally are never allowed into. She can smooth talk her way into every place she wants to get, smooth talk her way into getting whatever she wants for a cheap price, (she'll never get it for free, she isn't a monster.) She has a heart. A heart that most people don't get to see, due to her keeping it at an eleven whenever anyone else can see her, but it's there. It usually comes out when she's around kids aged five to nine. She practically turns into a marshamallow, playing games, and more often than not pretending to be a magical unicorn princess, if only because it makes the kids happy. Zero has one thing she avoids saying no matter what. The "p" word. And it's not "pathetic" or "perfect" or "posh", but rather just simply "pretty." She hates that word and when she tries to say it, the syllables feel like shards of glass climbing up her throat. Family Father: Frollo Bishop This man doesn't like her. It stems all the way from her birth. He wanted a son, and had a name picked out for his son, Righteous. When his wife was in labor, he told them his child's name would be Righteous, and they had written it down by the time the doctor told him it was a girl. He kept the first name the same, but told them to give her the middle name Zero. All a daughter is good for, in his mind, is looking pretty, and his daughter has his features, making her not look so pretty. He calls her Zero as a demeaning term, but Zero has actually accepted that as her name and what the world will remember her by. Once she actually got past trying to get approval from a man who would forever look upon her with disdain, she decided to embrace her name with open arms. He has pressured her and pulled some strings to get Zero to go to Seminary her whole life. When she reached 14, Zero convinced Frollo to transfer her to Ever After High, but not before Frollo informed her of the countless temptations and sins she would find there. Mother: Lynn Bishop Lynn loved her daughter, and always referred to her as Righteous, she and a few teachers at the seminary were the only ones that ever did. Lynn looked upon her with sadness sometimes, knowing that due to her poor choice of judgement, Zero is trapped in following the path of a crooked Archbishop. One of Zero's oldest memories, is running to her mother after overhearing her father tell someone else that his daughter looked like a dilapidated washed up old hag. Lynn soothed her and told her that beauty is only skin deep, and the most important things are the workings of her mind. Lynn died when Zero was nine, and Frollo never remarried, because he was married before becoming an Archbishop, and the rules stated that once his wife died, he could never remarry. He showed no remorse at his dead wife, and told his daughter to stop carrying on so. It was unseemly. Aunt: Kitty Bishop Kitty is Zero's father's baby sister, who never actually seeks contact with him or his daughter. It's through no fault of her own, she'd love to contact Zero and spend time with her, but her brother has ordered Kitty not have any contact whatsoever with his family. Kitty seems forever young, childish, a little eccentric, and her clothes, while they aren't revealing or anything, are just so wild, he;s afraid she'll be a bad influence. She tries to write, not to Zero, knowing that Frollo will tear it up, but to her brother, to tell him some things about her life and ask him to let her into Zero's life. He skims them over and then tosses them in the trash. Zero finds them, which is how she knows she has an aunt, though doesn't write, knowing how her father will react, it's nice to read the letters. Kitty is a wild card girl, who took advantage of the fact she had absolutely no destiny whatsoever, and she could just do whatever. She breakdanced, tightrope walked, you name the craziest past time you can think of, and she did it, even now. Cousin: Nathan Bishop Nathan was adopted by Kitty when he was ten, and they have a pretty good family life. Zero hadn't meant him or even heard of him until going to Ever After, and it was there she meant him and found out that despite having the same last name as her, he actually has the destiny to become the next good king. He confided in his cousin that he wishes he didn't have to be the next good king. While there's something to ruling, since he wasn't born royalty, Fauve would be the one really in charge. He has nothing against that, saying she would be a great queen with or without a king, but he doesn't want to be in the shadows of someone he doesn't love. Zero understands this, going from her own parental experience, and says that he doesn't have to love Fauve to respect her. Zero doesn't understand Nathan all that much, but she is there for him. She kind of missed out on welcoming him to the family, so she intends on welcoming him to be a part of her life. She loves him with all her heart and they've become inseparable. He insists on calling her Zoey, because Zero "just seems mean" and Righteous "isn't a name". Interests Parkour: 'Just, please never let her father know. He'd have a heart attack and die if he did. She got into it one day after a really long and boring day at seminary. She had all this pent up energy that she couldn't get rid off, because she had to sit in a desk, at rapt attention, for twelve hours that day, due to it being her last day at Seminary and they wanted to make sure she knew everything they were going to teach the rest of the class over the next four years. She practically ran out of Seminary, and voted for taking the long way home. It was there she passed a parkour course, and decided to give it a whirl. There she isn't the crooked Archbishop's daughter and successor, but rather just a girl with a edgy sounding name she didn't even make up for herself. Romance "I'm not exactly lovable." Friends 'Carmen Rosenbaum With identical rebellious spirits and flares for the dramatics, Carmen and Zero are close friends. They've got opinions no one can shake, and though they may have different ones about certain things, they share a mutual respect for the other, enough to not call them out when they disagree. They are not, however, close enough that Carmen knows what happens to Zero on a Saturday. Yet, at least. Konge Trollsworthe Reluctant friends at best. After both Zero and Konge got detention, Konge for the first time, and Zero for the...innumerable time, they were kind of the only ones in the room. Even the teacher was gone. Zero started talking and Konge ignored her, until eventually she pelted him with a wadded up piece of paper. He retaliated and they had a paper fight. When they eventually stopped due to laughing so hard, they introduced themselves, and they have a strange friendship where they can have fun together, but they don't agree on a lot of things. Has Also Been Called By her father Nothing, (actually in all honesty she's usually ignored by her father and he doesn't call her anything 90 percent of the time.) By her aunt (in letters) Sweetheart, Precious, Baby By her cousin Zoe, Sister, Baby Sister By her parkour friends Little Z, (to make fun of her at first after she epically failed at the course, but it just sort of stuck.) By others Weirdo. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Wild Swans Category:Roybels